


but if i'm awkward, i'm just glad it's with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he never said much but sometimes it's the quiet ones who surprise you the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if i'm awkward, i'm just glad it's with you

harry strode over to where the blonde boy was sitting, briefly glancing at the usual open seat beside him before plopping himself down. it took a while for the the blonde to register what had happened as he glanced over at the unexpected presence. harry styles, captain of the footie team and class of 2013’s best looking, was less than a foot away, and smiling cheekily at him. niall was almost certain that harry was never in this class to start with.

styles was the only guy in school who could get any girl or guy that he desired - and niall was no exception.

“hey, its horan right? neil horan?”

“yeah..” niall wanted to point out that it wasn’t neil but rather niall but he didn’t want to risk getting flustered with his words, and decided to play it safe and use a one word answer. he felt as if he was a toddler again and putting sentences together seemed like quantum physics.

“i’m harry but i’m sure you already knew that”, harry joked with a laugh before he realized what he said came off a bit cocky, “i mean its just cause i know you’re the stat boy along with that payne boy for the footie team and i’ve noticed you at practice oh my god i didn’t mean to sound arrogant, i promise.”

niall was still twiddling with his fingers when he replied “s’ok”, still uncertain as to why the most sought after boy was talking to him.

for a while, a silence that was made awkward by both parties remained. 

it was harry who spoke up.

“hey neil”

“hm?”

“how come you’re not looking at me? i’m not too ugly for you, am i?” harry asked.

“no..” niall was almost certain that he was joking until he looked up at the boy who seemed to have a face full of doubt on. the second niall lifted his head to meet eyes with the popular boy, the doubt was washed away and replaced with a genuine smile.

“you have really nice eyes.”

niall couldn’t help but smile back but when he remembered that he was cursed with cheeks that would color at the slightest amount of embarrassment, niall forced himself to tear his gaze away from the captivating sight that was before him and back to the calloused sight of his guitar playing fingers.

harry pouted at the loss of the view of the eyes he admired, and started to protest but realizing that trying to further this attempt with less than a minute before class started would be pointless, and instead decided to test his luck.

“hey, would you by any chance happen to be free friday night?”

“…yeah”

this time it was harry who got nervous, as he looked down to admire his worn out shoes that he could still look like model material.

“great, right after my footie game at 7, there’s a party at zayn’s. would you perhaps be interested? i mean his house is huge so if you ever get tired of the party scene, we could find a room and just you know talk. i know this is going to sound extremely corny but honestly i really wanna get to know you and just talk. i promise that’s all, and i won’t try anything that you’re not ready for an-“

“sure”, niall replied as he picked up his head to offer a small smile.

“really?” harry asked, almost shocked.

“yeah”

harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled, “ok, great! i can’t wait!”

niall chuckled while looking down at the floor, “same”

harry laughed before glancing at his watch, “hey, i gotta go now, i have chem now with flack, and she said if i get one more tardy, she’d talk to coach about getting me off the team., but i’ll see you today at practice right?”

“right” niall said as he looked up to say goodbye.

harry smiled warmly and waved once before getting up and starting to walk away.

“harry?”

harry turned around as he gave niall his full attention even though he was awfully close to being late to class already.

“yeah babe?”

and niall conjured up enough faith in himself to say his first complete sentence to harry styles.

“it’s actually niall and i’m more than flattered to go to that party on friday with you, harry, thank you.”

this time it was harry who was left with a loss for words.


End file.
